Bully: The Aftermath
by DearAmory
Summary: A series of stories about what became of some of the characters from the game, and how horrible most of their lives turned out. Each chapter represents a character. Chapter 7 is now up! Rated M for graphic violence and some language. Come on guys, review!
1. Chapter 1: Sheldon Thompson

**Bully: The Aftermath**

OK, this is the first thing I'm putting on this site. It originally started on the IMDb boards for Bully about 6 months ago, but I reached the maximum amount of content a single post could have, so I took it off and decided to put it on here. Only now, I can put it up in the way it originally was meant to be in. I can flesh out the stories for each character a little more than the original, possibly give more details into parts I felt lacked them. Anyway, I guess I should say that I don't own any of the people or places mentioned in these stories, Rockstar and Take Two do.

Also, there will be **NO** original characters who are significant to the plot of any of these stories. Most of them will be nameless, and all will be referenced very briefly and probably never mentioned again. Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Sheldon Thompson**

After graduating from Bullworth as part of the last class before it's closing, Sheldon realized that if he went home, he would accomplish nothing, and if he stayed at Bullworth, he would still accomplish nothing. So, he bought himself a new wardrobe, as well as a suitcase, and caught a bus westward to San Andreas, California. He eventually settled down in the city of Los Santos, and worked as a management consultant in the Central Business District. After a year or so in the firm, he became frustrated and bored and quit. He had heard about a gang that practically ran the city, and realized that was how he would get what he wanted. After an intense questioning and a series of tests, he was sworn in as a member of the Grove Street Families, now led by Carl Johnson after his brother Sweets arrest and subsequent murder in prison.

Life in the Families went much better than Sheldon ever could have hoped. He had money, power, women. Everything he ever dreamed of was at his disposal. After about 5 years however, things started to get a little boring, and he started to feel as if he wanted out. But, as fate would have it, something made him forget all that. While he was driving his green Primo, he got a call from C.J., telling him to meet up with him at the "headquarters" of the Families, the Johnson House. When he arrived, he was immediately greeted by C.J. He was welcomed in, and told to sit. Once he did, he was asked how long he had been a member of the Families

"About 5 or 6 years," he replied.

"Well, you heard about what happened to Big Bear, right?"

"Gunned down in front of a Burger Shot 3 days ago."

"He was my second-in-command. But, now he's gone, and I need someone to look after the Families when I go. Someone who I know will do a good job at keeping them in check. Someone who I can trust."

Sheldon knew where this was going. Mind you, he had risen through the ranks faster than anyone before him, and had performed countless tasks put before him without question or hesitation. 9 times out of 10, he accomplished what he had set out to do, and then some.

"So, after alot of thought, I've decided to name you as my new second-in-command. You up for it?"

Sheldon looked on in a shocked happiness, and after a few minutes of thinking, he stood up, and proudly stated where his loyalties lay.

"Grove Street Families for life."

Sadly, he didn't get to enjoy his new-found power and rank, because 4 days later, he was standing outside of the Johnson House with a group of newly recruited members. A car carrying several members of the Los Santos Vagos, pulled up next to the group and unloaded practically every gun they had on them. Everyone but Sheldon was killed in the assault. The sound of gunfire caused C.J. and a few low ranking members to come running outside, guns blazing, to see what happened. When he saw the carnage at his doorstep, and Sheldon laying in a growing puddle of blood, he told the others who came out with him to put Sheldon in the backseat of the nearest car. C.J. started the car, and started to head towards the hospital, when Sheldon spoke his final words.

"It's all downhill from here..."

And with that, Sheldon Thompson lay dead in the backseat of a green Sabre. He didn't even make it to the end of the block. He suffered 33 gunshot wounds, and died at exactly 9:13 at night. His death in particular, sparked a massive gang war between the Families and the Vagos, which seemingly ended after C.J. was killed. However, the Vagos were soon beaten and broken apart, after being defeated by the Mountain Cloud Boys, led by C.J's old friend, Woozie, who looked to avenge his friends death. The Families were eventually reformed, though never returned to their former glory, and some time after, willingly became assimilated into the Mountain Cloud Boys, as the new leader realized that they wouldn't last a minute without any help. Though, Sheldon was never forgotten, and was remembered as a legend among the Families, often mentioned alongside The Johnson Brothers and Big Bear.

* * *

Well, hope you all liked that as much as I enjoyed thinking it up and writing it. And, for those of you who look for little hidden details or references, I suggest you look again and see if you can find them, as you should do with almost every chapter henceforth. The only hints I'm giving you for this chapter is that every hidden reference is somehow related to Coheed and Cambria songs, and that all of them are towards the end of the chapter. Thanks for reading, and look forward to the next one to come real soon

**Next Chapter: Jimmy Hopkins, Part 1**


	2. Chapter 2: Jimmy Hopkins part 1

Well, I promised you chapter 2 real soon, so here it is. This is also the beginning of a story arc that expands over the next 4 chapters, including this one. Ironically, the arc begins and ends with a chapter about Jimmy.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Jimmy Hopkins part 1**

Jimmy Hopkins may be the only kid to have been expelled from Bullworth Academy twice. Sure, he got back in the first time, but the second time he wasn't so lucky. Dr. Crabblesnitch, proclaimed to everyone that it was him who stopped Gary at the end of the previous year, and Jimmy had nothing to do with it. Obviously, Jimmy didn't take this to well, and the next (and last) time he was called into Crabblesnitchs office, an argument broke out. Jimmy threw a strong right, and caught the "good doctor" right in the jaw, shattering it in the process. After being literally thrown off of the school grounds with his possessions, he found an apartment in Blue Skies Industrial Park. He soon started dabbling in alcohol, which led him to start doing hard drugs. By the end of the year, he had become a Kurt Cobain-esque drug addict. With each passing day, he became more and more violent, and every time someone tried to help him, he made them bleed from at least 1 orifice on their body. This continued on until one day, about 5 years later, when his girlfriend since his school days, Zoe, tried to talk him into checking into rehab. He became belligerent, and smacked her hard across the face, knocking her down the 5 stairs at the front of his apartment. After she hit the final step, he snapped out of his haze, looked at his handiwork, and broke down into tears right there on the porch. Zoe, who wasn't really hurt, stood up and put her arms around Jimmy.

"Zoe, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry..."

"I know Jimmy, I know."

"Oh God, I need help, and alot of it."

"And you'll get it."

And with that, Jimmy checked himself into rehab. He went through almost every detox program that had, and when he finally completed the last one, he was let out to live anew. He and Zoe soon found a nice home in Old Bullworth Vale, and after about 4 years, their family now included two children, both girls, and they lived in relative piece. Sadly, Jimmy suffered a relapse of his former addictions, but luckily, with Zoe and Peteys help and support, he checked himself back into rehab and once again came out clean. The day after he was released, he and his family to go on a "family day out" into Bullworth. Zoe decided to take the girls to buy some new clothes, than take them to get ice cream. Her and Jimmy agreed to meet up with each other on the steps of city hall when the streetlights started coming on. This left Jimmy with roughly 3 or 4 hours to himself. He could have gone to see that new movie everyone was talking about, but since it was based on him and his friends lives growing up at Bullworth and all the things they went through, he decided against it. Mainly because he had already lived through them once before, and didn't want to relive them again. So, he decided to just walk around the town, occasionally stopping and looking in a store when something caught his eye

With about an hour left to spare before he met up with his family, he was just about to walk underneath the bridge in New Coventry, when he bumped into someone on accident.

"Sorry," he said to the man.

"Sorry? Sorry isn't gonna make up for what I've been through Jimmy."

The voice was unmistakable. It was Gary. He removed his hood to reveal his face. His face now reflected the madness within. His scar on his eyebrow was still very profound, and that's how Jimmy realized who he was talking to.

"Gary?! My god, I thought you were dead! They said the truck that was bringing you back to Happy Volts flew off the road and into the river."

"It isn't about taking over the school anymore Jimmy, what with it being closed and all. You made me suffer, and now, I'm gonna make you suffer even more. You don't know what I went through at Happy Volts, things no kid should ever go through. Worse than a parent beating a child out of sheer boredom, worse than a fairy tale, a nightmare even. Worse than a life cut short by death. You don't know what I went through, and unfortunately, I can't make you see it. I should be going Jimmy, what with the planning I might have to do. I have a feeling we'll be seeing...hearing about each other real soon."

And with that, Gary walked off, leaving Jimmy to ponder his departing words.

"What did he mean by that?" thought Jimmy.

Though that little encounter creeped Jimmy out, he continued on his trek to city hall, and met up with Zoe and his daughters, and they all proceeded to go home. However, he never mentioned anything about his encounter with Gary to anyone. Though, everyone would know about it in a few weeks, as that encounter set into motion, the most disturbing and brutal killing spree in Bullworth history, The Canis Canem Edit Murders.

* * *

Two chapters down. In the coming chapters, you'll find out who directed the movie based on Jimmy, and if it wasn't obvious enough, who committed the Canis Canem Edit Murders. I'll tell you this though. Most of the victims, are people who played a vital role in the games plot. One of the victims will get his own, full length chapter, while the others may just be combined into one, possibly two chapters. Also, the hidden reference to popular culture in this one is a small reference to Drop Dead, Gorgeous. So, once again, thanks for reading, and if you can, review it.


	3. Chapter 3: Gary Smith

Wow. Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I've just been busy. Anyway, this has to be, in my opinion, my best chapter to date. I highly doubt that I could do better than this. It also happens to be my favorite, and the most bloody and disturbing one that will go up. No other chapter I put up will have graphic descriptions like this one. It's also the longest chapter in all. So, enough promoting it. This chapter explains who commited the Canis Canem Edit Murders, as well as who directed the movie based on growing up at Bullworth.

I feel that the beginning of the chapter is a little weak, but, you tell me what you think.

On with the show...

* * *

**Chapter 3: Gary Smith**

Gary Smith. The first word that came to the mind of any alumni of Bullworth Academy was probably "Sociopath." There were others as well. Not so much names, more like descriptions, the most prominent being "stone cold fuck nuts." And their feelings held true, as he had been sent to Happy Volts. But, he managed to escape. He didn't get very far, and once he was found, he was loaded back into the transport van and hauled back to the asylum. But somehow, he found a way to get out of there as well. He managed to get his restraints off of his arms and legs, and used his boot to break through the sheet of glass separating him and the front seats. He grabbed the drivers neck, and twisted, creating the sickening snap of bone breaking, and life ending. The van soon reached the bend, but Gary just let it go. It crashed through the guardrails, and flew into the river. Gary managed to move into the front seat, and kicked the windshield out, letting the water in, and him out.

He swam ashore and began life in the lower class. He found a very cheap apartment in New Coventry, and lived in his own form of peace for about two years. Then, he came into contact with the person that he blamed for everything that happened to him. The fact that he was forced to overdose on other patients medicine, than, as he lay dying on the floor, he was raped and beaten senseless. He knew that was this persons fault. He knew exactly what he would do to get back at him. He purposely bumped into him, just to get his attention. His first trip out of New Coventry in two years, and he just happened to see Jimmy Hopkins.

"Sorry," Jimmy said even though them bumping into each other wasn't his fault.

"Sorry? Sorry isn't gonna make up for what I've been through Jimmy," Gary replied.

"Gary?! My god, I thought you were dead! They said the truck that was bringing you back to Happy Volts flew off the road and into the river," Jimmy said in shock.

"It isn't about taking over the school anymore Jimmy, what with it being closed and all. You made me suffer, and now, I'm gonna make you suffer even more. You don't know what I went through at Happy Volts, things no kid should ever go through. Worse than a parent beating a child out of sheer boredom, worse than a fairy tale, a nightmare even. Worse than a life cut short by death. You don't know what I went through, and unfortunately, I can't make you see it. I should be going Jimmy, what with the planning I might have to do. I have a feeling we'll be seeing...hearing about each other real soon."

Gary walked off, leaving Jimmy in a state of shock and confusion. He had already formulated what he was going to do. And he spotted the first part of his plan just outside the barbershop. Petey Kowalski, Garys old pawn and Jimmys best friend, had just finished getting his usual haircut. He was in town for a special showing of his movie, "So We're Equal," which was based on his friends and his lives and experiences at Bullworth Academy. It's title comes from a conversation Jimmy and him had back when Jimmy first arrived at the school. It also contained a special sneak preview of his latest movie, which was in the post production stages and didn't have a title. Anyway, Gary crept up behind him, and got ready to knock him out with a pipe he found on the ground.

"Remember me, Petey?" Gary asked maliciously.

Before Petey could respond, he was unconscious in an alleyway. It was the last time anyone in Bullworth saw him alive.

"We're gonna have alot of fun Petey. Alot of fun," Gary said to Petey in a murderous tone.

About 4 days later, a man was walking his dog in front of the decaying ruins of old Bullworth Academy. The mans dog began digging at a mound of dirt, and soon uncovered an arm from the earth. The man saw this, and began screaming for help and yelling for someone to call the police.

Pete Kowalski was left in a shallow grave. His throat and wrists were slit, his stomach cut open, and the organs rearranged. His eyes had been gouged out, as had his testicles, and they were placed where the other should have been. His mouth had been stitched shut, torn open, and stitched shut again, his tongue had been removed and placed inside his remaining lung. The other was inside of his stomach. Several of his bones were broken, and the others were missing. It was one, if not the, most gruesome crime scene ever found in Bullworth. On his back, several pieces of graffiti were found etched into the skin, the most prominent being a roman numeral 1 and the word "Some." A note was found under a flap of skin. It read, "I've washed the bones down the river." Due to the state of decomposition, it is believed that he had been there since the night he had vanished. The police couldn't find any trace of who could have done this, and no fluids or fingerprints were found on or near the body.

Over the next 2 months, 6 more bodies were found in the same, if not worse condition than Peteys. They too had a roman numeral and a word etched into their skin. The list of total victims up to that point was as follows:

Pete Kowalski - Roman Numeral 1, "Some"  
Pinky Gauthier - Roman Numeral 2, "people"  
Earnest Jones - Roman Numeral 3, "are"  
Eunice Pound - Roman Numeral 4, "just"  
Bucky Pasteur - Roman Numeral 5, "meant"  
Mandy Wiles - Roman Numeral 6, "to"  
Norton Williams - Roman Numeral 7, "suffer."

As soon as the police thought they had found everybody, a week later, 2 more turned up. They were of Johnny Vincent and Lola Lombardi. They were found in an embrace, with each others severed head in their grasps. Every bone in their bodies was broken. They to, had a message near their rotting corpses. It read, "Nothing to see here outlined in white. The scene of the crime. The devil made me do it. Why do it just for the fashion? I lost my place. I lost my faith. Bullet to the head. Soon you'll be sleeping. She's not going to make it. I can feel your heart stop. Forgive me father. For I have sinned. You bled to death on me. Stab me. Right in the heart. Knife Vs. Face Round 1. The streets will run red. Why won't you finish the job?"

At the bottom, it was signed with the letters "J.H." The police looked through their records for anyone matching those initials. The only match they came up with was obviously Jimmy Hopkins. They brought him in for questioning, and subjected him to over 7 hours of grueling interrogation, as well as a polygraph test. He passed. He was than let go. Little did he know, the real perpetrator was watching their every move. Gary was sitting on top of City Hall, watching them bring Jimmy in, and escort him out. He watched on with a sick grin and let out a slight, maniacal chuckle.

6 months went by with no killings, and the case went cold. Then, 4 days before Christmas, Jimmys fiance, Zoe, went missing. With no trace of where she went or who she was with, it was as if she vanished into thin air. Jimmy stayed up at all hours of the night, hoping and praying that nothing happened to her. On Christmas eve, Jimmy was sitting next to his fire place, even though it wasn't lit, and stared into it, as if it was. His daughters were staying with Zoes aunt and uncle in Liberty City, so that nothing happened to them as well. Then, at exactly 12:00 am, he heard something on the roof. He thought he was going crazy from the stress of Zoe not being there, thinking it was Santa Claus. It was now officially Christmas day after all. Anyway, out of nowhere, a brown paper bag comes flying down the chimney, and not long after, Garys unmistakable voice came echoing down.

"Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas mother fucker! Don't worry, it isn't a fucking reindeer sweater from your whore of a mother!"

Jimmy could hear Gary laughing like a madman as he ran away.

When he opened the bag, what he saw horrified him. Inside lay Zoes finger, specifically, the finger that had the engagement ring Jimmy had given her on it. Underneath it, a folded up note. It looked as though it belonged in a grade school classroom. He unfolded it, and read the words or of a psychopath.

"Merry Christmas James. Hope you and your little girls, Sara and Annie, are doing well. I know I am. Did you like your gift? It was kinda hard to get. Actually, no it wasn't. One swift slice, and off it came. But don't worry. She isn't dead yet. She's such a lovely girl isn't she? And such a temper on this one! I don't know Jimmy. I don't want to kill her. But... old habits. Let's settle this once and for all. Meet me at our old stomping grounds in 3 days. To be specific, on the roof. It'll be just like old times won't it? Before you crushed what little hope I had of having a happy life. Let's give the papers something to talk about. That's where I'll add you to my growing list. Well...hope you have a good Christmas and happy New Year. I know, I sure will - Gary."

Jimmys body filled with rage, and he grabbed the nearest object, an old wooden chair, and threw it at the wall, shattering it in the process. When he regained his composure, he gathered up Garys "gift" and rushed to the police station.

When he arrived, he showed the officers the note and Zoes finger. When they were done looking over it, he told them that Gary Smith was the one who did this. They just held back their laughter, albeit poorly. When they got the chance, they told him that Gary Smith had died two years ago, and his body was still at the bottom of the river in the van, and there were no plans to recover it anytime in the near future. Jimmy told them to follow him to old Bullworth Academy 3 days from then. They agreed.

After the 3 days had passed, Jimmy arrived at his old academy. On the roof, as expected, stood Garys silhouette. Jimmy made his way up to the roof. Once he reached the top, he saw not only Gary, but also Zoe, whos face showed a gleam of hope once she saw Jimmy.

"Awww...Isn't that sweet. Two lovers reunited. I really hate to break up this touching moment, but we have unfinished business Jimmy."

"I'll fucking kill you for this Gary. I'll make you pay for every life you took."

And with those words, the fight was on. They wrestled each other to the ground, with neither showing any signs of letting up, and neither gaining the upper hand. After about 15 minutes of fighting however, Gary gave Jimmy a strong kick to the chest, which sent Jimmy back about 3 feet. Zoe got up and rushed to his side, trying to help him up. All the while, Gary was boasting about how he was the better man now.

"You see Jimmy?! I win. The school is mine now! All the pathetic little shits that go to this school everyday are under my control now!"

It soon became very clear that Garys mind was completely lost, now more than ever. With a sudden burst of energy, Jimmy sprang up and charged at Gary. Zoe followed closely, trying to stop him. Once Jimmy was close enough to Gary, he gave him a strong shoulder check. Gary, who had moved to the edge of the roof, fell backwards. As he was falling, he grabbed onto Zoes wrist, specifically her watch she had on. Jimmy saw this and tried to pry Gary off. It was at this time that the police arrived. Gary then let out what would be his final words.

"You always had to be on top, didn't you Jimmy? Never let anyone else have the spotlight..."

It was at this time that Jimmy got Garys hand off of Zoes arm, causing him to fall to the unforgiving ground below. After a few seconds, there was a loud thud and a slight splatter. Gary Smith was dead. The police came rushing in, and saw that it was indeed Gary, who they believed to be dead. Yet, there he was. Flat on his back, a large puddle of blood beginning to form underneath him. A maniacal grin still graced his lifeless face.

After it was proven that Gary had killed Petey and the others, a tighter security system was set up at Happy Volts. The townsfolk had come to know the string of killings as the "Canis Canem Edit Murders," and old Bullworth Academy was torn down. The vacant lot where it once stood was made into a memorial garden for all of Garys victims. It also served as a memorial garden for other Bullworth alumni who had died shortly after leaving the school. Those people included Sheldon Thompson, Melvin O'Connor, Christy Martin, Algernon Papadopoulos, and Derby Harrington.

Garys body, because it did not have anybody to claim it, was buried in an unmarked grave, popularly believed to be on the grounds of Happy Volts, somewhere he despised almost as much as Bullworth.

* * *

Whew, that was fun. Now, some of you may have recognized the words to the note found with Johnny and Lola. Well, it's composed entirely of lyrics by the band Drop Dead, Gorgeous. I don't own those lyrics, and now I'm giving credit where credit is due. Some of you may also be wondering why Bullworth Academy was closed. Well, you'll just have to wait until Peteys chapter, which just happens to be the next one. As always, please review. I don't know when I'll put up Peteys, mainly because I haven't written in yet. I only have a vague outline of what happens. See you all next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Pete Kowalski

I'm finally back people! I said you should expect one by the end of the month. You probably thought I meant May, but I lied! Nah, I'm kidding, I really did mean May, but I was to busy with everything going on. Sorry bout that. Anyway, this is the long awaited chapter for Petey, that I've been referencing since the second chapter I believe. Now, I know I told some of you (one person) that a certain character won't be killed off, but, I changed my mind. No character is safe in my works, even if they are popular. I'm gonna try and get more chapters up soon, kinda as a way of apologizing for leaving you all hanging.

I want to kinda shift away from the sorrow/ tragedy style that all the chapters start out with, at least for this chapter. Now, that's not saying this chapter won't be tragic, as you obviously know what becomes of Petey if you read chapter 3. Speaking of which, I won't go into detail about what happened during the the time he was held prisoner by Gary. I want it to be a mystery, and since you already know what Gary did to him, it just doesn't feel needed, like filler basically. So, on with the show! And sadly, there won't be much dialogue in this one. Sorry if you were looking forward to it.

Also, I really can't remember every time span I set, so now I'm not going to state specific time periods, only approximations of them (it seemed like/ felt like)

* * *

Petey Kowalski had it pretty easy after Gary got kicked out of Bullworth. Of course, that was probably because of his friendship with Jimmy Hopkins. Things were going good, until Jimmy got expelled...again. This time, it was for shattering Crabblesnitchs jaw. After that, Petey thought things would go back to the way they were, back when he was a nobody, just someone who stood in the background. Surprisingly, he didn't. People stilled treated him as if Jimmy was still there, and in the process, becoming a friend to nearly everyone at the school.

After graduating from Bullworth, he got a job in an office, working with taxes or finances or something in New York City. It wasn't a good job, but it had a pretty good paycheck, so, he sucked it up and went along with it. Everyday for what seemed like a year: Wake up, have a cup of coffee, drive to work, run into that sogging twat David Jenner, who constantly reminded him that he was higher up on the corporate ladder than Pete, and then leave for his small one person apartment in the middle of the city.

Petes days basically consisted of sitting in his cubicle, googling his own name, playing basketball with crumpled TPS reports, and trying to not be noticed whenever David or his boss walked by. Usually, it didn't work. If he was lucky, he either got a chance to sleep without anyone noticing, or got to see someone quit in their own little blaze of glory. Oh how he wished that was him. But, he needed the money, so he decided to take it all in stride.

On his days off, when he wasn't sitting around doing nothing, he wrote screenplays. He had always had the desire to be a filmmaker, but never acted upon it. After a few months, he finally finished his first full length screenplay; A story about a guy who constantly gets pushed around by everyone around him, until one day, he stops caring and just doesn't allow it to happen anymore, and decides he needs help...from a steak knife. It was a comedy horror film, mostly comedy. He then set out to find a camera and some actors willing to take part in it. Once he found them, he got right to work on, using up all his saved up vacation days (about two months worth surprisingly) Once he finished editing and directing it, he sent it in to several local film festivals, where it won nearly every ones top award, and decided to send it in to one of the biggest festivals in the states: Sundance. It was sent in and reviewed, and it was chosen to be the closing film of the entire festival, a huge honor. It received an 7 minute standing ovation from the crowd of acclaimed actors, actresses, and filmmakers, alot of whom, Petey grew up admiring. It was entered into Cannes as well, and became the first debut film in recent memory to win the Palme d'Or, one of the most prestigious awards any film can receive. Several studios recognized his abilities as a writer and director, and told him that if he were to write up some more movies that were as good as this, as well as directed them, they would give him the money and equipment he needed. He of course, readily accepted their offers.

During the filming of what he decided to call "Breaking Out," he met the woman who would later become his wife. She auditioned for the supporting female role, who, in the film, got one of the more violent death scenes in the movie, but didn't receive the role. After her audition, Petey personally told her that she wasn't what he was looking for for the role, but hoped that wouldn't hurt his chances of taking her out to dinner sometime. Petey, thinking the worst, was shocked when she agreed to do it. After a few months of dating, one thing led to another, and they were married. The wedding was paid for by Petey's awards winnings and offers from the studios. It was also during this time, right before Sundance to be exact, that he quit the office in a blaze of glory, going right up to his boss and telling him to fuck off, handing in his resignation papers, and walking out. But not before Dave Jenner saw him and felt the need to rub it in his face that he still had a job, and Petey didn't. Before he could even let out two words, Petey leaned back, and gave him a headbut that shattered his nose in as many places as it could be broken. Though he didn't show it as he walked out the front door with probably the biggest smile that ever graced his face, his head was absolutely fucking killing him.

"Breaking Out" was given a wide release, and recieved unnanimous praise from critics. Even the harshest critics in the world held it in high regard. At the end of the year, it was at the top of more top ten lists than any other movie that year. Oscar talk was constantly surrounding it, with many people declaring with the utmost certainty that it was a definate Best Picture winner. When the nominees were announced, "Breaking Out" got more nominations than any other film that year (6); Best Picture, Best Actor, Best Actress, Best Supporting Actor, Best Supporting Actress, Best Director, and Best Screenplay. It won all of them but Best Supporting Actor. Some guy who played some psychotic clown got that one.

Pete was on top of the world. He had a beautiful wife who he loved with all his heart, he was doing what he loved and dreamed about, he had just won the most Academy Awards of any debuting director, and to make things even better, his wife was pregnant with twins. Things were looking up for Petey. But, all good things must come to an end. During the production of his newest movie, Petey received a call from someone who he least expected; Zoe. She told him that Jimmy had a terrible addiction to drugs and it was tearing his and his familys life apart. She said he needed help from the people who he loved and trusted. Petey simply asked where he was. Once he found out, he told his wife that he was going to be with him, and put his movie on an indefinite hiatus. Once he had all his affairs straightened out, he caught a plane to Bullworth.

This was the worst Pete had ever seen Jimmy. It was like looking death right in the face. But, with Zoe's and his help, Jimmy got everything back on track. Petey had known about Jimmys problems with addiction since they started, and tried everything he could to help his friend get past them, but Jimmy didn't want help. It was as if he wanted to die, atone for the horrible things he did in the past. Petey had also conceived the idea of making a film based on Jimmys life. It was actually the first screenplay he had ever written, and by far, was his most personal. He had originally planned on making that his debut feature, but opted to save it for later. After the success of "Breaking Out," Petey pitched Jimmys story to the studio heads, who absolutely loved the idea, and gave him everything he needed to make it. He brought back most of the original cast from "Breaking Out" to make the movie, due to the wonderful experience they had making it. They had finished filming when Petey had put it on hiatus. When he returned back home, he went straight back to work on his pride and joy. After a few months, he finally finished the post production phases and it was basically ready to be released, but the studio that funded him went bankrupt and shut down. It began to look more and more like his movie would never see the release it deserved.

Sadly, Jimmy relapsed in his addiction again, and Petey, with no projects to do at the time, caught another plane back to Bullworth to be with his friend. He also decided to bring his movie in for a special screening at the local theater. After the screening, which recieved the first standing ovation that theater had ever seen, he was walking around the town, relieving his youth and how lucky he felt to be out of there and actually making a name for himself. He thought about how he was going to be a father soon, and, in what would be his last thought, he saw his wife, in all her beauty. Then, things went black.

Petey will always be remembered in Bullworth as the first victim of Gary Smith. But everywhere else, he will be remembered as one of the greatest directors to ever grace the screen with his work. His final film, "Tales from Bullworth," found a distributor, and was given a wide release. It received even greater praise than "Breaking Out," and was nominated for a record 13 Academy Awards, tying the record set by Titanic. During the ceremony, it was a clean sweep. It won every award, shattering the win record set by Titanic, Ben-Hur, and The Lord of the Rings. Petey became the first person to win a posthumous Oscar for Best Director, and was part of the inaugural class of the Directing Hall of Fame. His wife, who had just given birth a month before, was there to accept his awards.

Peteys twins, both girls, did not get the chance to meet their father, but their mother made sure that he was a part of their lives. His works, his awards, everything, they were told of his talents and life. So, in a way, they did know him. They also pursued a career in directing as well, as a sibling team reminiscent of the Cohen Brothers. They have achieved great success in film, with many critics saying that either their father passed on his talents to them, or that he is watching over them, making sure they do the right things. Their films have been greatly praised, and nominated for a few Academy Awards, including Best Directors. Time will tell if they will achieve the level of praise and regard that so many people held their father in, but, they seem to be on the right path.

* * *

And there you have it. I know it took a long time to get up, but I did it! I'm working on te next chapter as you're reading this. I'm sure some of you noticed that I made a reference to a certain deceased actor who gave one of the single greatest performances in the history of film, at least in my mind. Anyway, I feel the last part about his daughters is the weakest of this, but, I'm trying to get this out for you people! So, I'll see you hopefully real soon. Oh, and please review it! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5: Jimmy Hopkins part 2

Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, it's always the same thing here, so I don't think i have to write it every single time. This is the second and final part of the story arc that started in chapter 2. And, I know some of you (one person if they read this) won't like what happens in it. Since I promised them that a character wouldn't die, but, well, I changed my mind. Sorry bout that. And I went back to the tragedy aspect. I did a light-hearted chapter last time, but this time, it's full blown tragedy, by far the most tragic of any chapter I've done so far and probably will ever do. It's also the longest. Huh, didn't expect that. Oh well, enjoy!

* * *

After the Canis Canem Edit murders, Jimmy and his family packed up their things and moved towards the west. San Fierro, San Andreas to be exact. He wanted a new life for him and his family, a life that was as far away from Bullworth as possible. Him and Zoe found a nice little house near the city and settled into what they hoped would be the perfect life for them. It was also during this time that Jimmy rekindled his love of the automotives, and opened up an auto shop near the outskirts of the city. Eventually, their brood expanded to include twin sons and another daughter. 5 years after their youngest daughter was born, tragically, Zoe was killed in a massive 15 car pile-up on the thruway. This loss absolutely destroyed Jimmy inside. He felt he had nothing left, that he should just give up, but he knew that he couldn't. He knew that he had to be strong for his children, because they needed him now more than ever. When he told them all of their mothers death, he showed no signs of weakness, despite how much of it he felt inside.

"I know this is hard guys, but we gotta be strong. We gotta move on with our lives. That's what she would want from us, and we owe her nothing less than that."

And with that, Jimmy began the life of a single parent raising 5 children, ranging from ages 15 to 6.

God seemed to frown upon Jimmy Hopkins, when his oldest daughter, 17 at the time, became pregnant by a classmate. She told him of the pregnancy, and, at first, he said he would be there for her and take of her and the baby. But after 4 months, those promises began to fade away, and he eventually moved away without telling her anything of his whereabouts. She eventually lost the baby after she was involved in a car accident which also left her with no feeling in her left arm, but other than that, all she got were a few cuts and bruises.

Jimmys second daughter became involved with drugs and alcohol around this time, and eventually left home to live with her friends. Jimmy never saw or heard from her again, and regretted ever letting her walk out that door every minute of every day.

Jimmys twin sons eventually grew up and worked with their father at the auto shop. One day early in the morning before the shop opened, a man brought in a car and left it without letting anyone know he was there. The older of the twins, Pete, remembered he had left something he needed for his homework there the night before, so he went back to get it before he went to hang out with his friends. He didn't notice that the man who left the car was watching from the cafe across the street. When Pete saw the car, he placed his things down and went to see if there was any indication of who left it. He noticed the front door was unlocked, so he looked inside, only to several c4 charges in the glove compartment and under the front seats. The man then pulled out a makeshift detonator, jumped on the table in a fit of madness, and pressed the button, all while laughing his head off.

Jimmy was woken up by his scared daughter, who had woken up because of a loud band.

"It's probably just thunder or a car backfire or something. Go back to sleep baby," he said to her.

"Alright daddy."

When he woke up again, he looked at the clock and realized that it was 10:17.

"Oh fuck! I overslept! The kids gotta be at school and I gotta get to the store! Oh fuck, fuck fuck! Wait a minute. It's Sunday. Thank god," He thought to himself.

He went outside to get the paper, and looked up in the sky. It was an abnormally beautiful day out today. When he looked up, he saw black smoke flowing through with the clouds.

"Huh, that's weird," he thought, brushing it off without knowing what it was from.

He fixed himself up a nice breakfast, and sat down on his living room couch. He was in a very good mood this morning for some reason. He didn't know why, but he enjoyed it. It was as if all his problems had been washed away, and a huge weight had been lifted off of his chest. He didn't think that anything could ruin his day. That is, until he turned on the local news.

"This was the scene early this morning at Hopkins and Sons Automotive Repair, where a car filled with explosives was detonated. As you can see, the building has been completely destroyed," said the newswoman.

Jimmys body filled with anger, but the worst was yet to come.

"Despite the level of devastation, there was only one casualty. The remains of Peter Hopkins were found within the rubble. Police believe that he was standing next to the car when it exploded. The man who caused this explosion was seated at the cafe across the street when he detonated the car, and was subdued by an off duty officer also in the cafe. These are the only details we have at this time, we'll bring you more once they become available."

They say that the mind bends and twists to deal with the horrors life throws at it. From his years of neglect as a kid, to The Canis Canem Edit murders, to Zoes death, to the loss of his first grandchild, to his other daughters leaving the family. Now, Jimmy had tried to shut all away so that he could be there for his children. But now this. Sometimes, the mind bends and twists so much that it snaps in two. Everything he had dealt with, and now his sons murder, made Jimmys mind snap in more than two pieces. He was now a broken man. He stood up, still with the look of shock on his face, walked out the front door, an let out a scream heard in the heavens. His two daughters and now only son were woken up in a fright. They all met in the hallway, each with a look of confusion.

"What was that?" asked his youngest daughter.

"It sounded like dad," said his son Andrew.

"Let's go see. Hey, has anyone seen Pete?" his oldest daughter asked.

They rushed downstairs to find Jimmys nice breakfast laying in a mess on the living room floor. They were looking through the kitchen when they heard Jimmy come back in. They ran to him, asking him all these questions, wondering why he looked like he did, a madman. Jimmy just walked past them without one word, went right to the kitchen cupboard and grabbed his gun. His kids had never seen him like this before, nor had they known he had a gun in the house. He walked past them again, out the front door, and into his car. He turned it on and sped off, never looking any direction but forward. He drove to what used to be his shop, and what he saw seemingly snapped him out of his trance. He had seen the destruction on the TV, but now that he was here and could see the actual thing, it horrified him. He walked over to the nearest officer, asking him just one question.

"Where's my son."

"Sir, if you're not the owner or a family member, you gotta stay back," replied the officer.

Jimmys anger began to boil up again, so much so to the point where he reached for the gun, but calmed himself down before he did something he would regret.

"This was my store and I want to see my son."

The officer heard this, and after a little hesitation, he let Jimmy through. He had been doing this for almost 15 years, and never had he seen so much hurt and pain in someones eyes. He just knew that this guy was telling the truth. The officer led Jimmy to the rubble, and as he was walking, Jimmy saw little red chunks littering the way. He knew that was his son, he just knew it. Before he could even get to the center of the rubble, he broke down, right in the middle of the street. The officer had seen this before, and every time he did, it never got any easier. He tried his best to comfort the broken man in front of him. When Jimmy finally regained his composure, he asked the officer if they caught the guy. After the mornings events, he couldn't remember what the news-person had said.

"Yeah, they got him. They took him to the station a few minutes before you got here."

The officer had no idea that he would regret ever telling Jimmy this.

Jimmy told the officer that he couldn't handle being there anymore, and rushed back to his car. He wasn't going home, he was rushing to the police department. He knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to kill that son of a bitch responsible for breaking his sanity and taking away his son. When he arrived, there was a throng of reporters and cameras waiting out in front of the police department. They were waiting for the bomber to be brought out to be transferred to the local prison. Jimmy knew exactly who had done it. He singled him out in the crowd. It was definitely him, he was the only one laughing and smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. Jimmy got out of the car, walked right through the crowd, and got the attention of the bomber.

"Ohhh, a fan of my work huh?"

"Yeah, a real big fan. This is for me mother fucker."

With that, Jimmy pulled out the gun and shot him right in the stomach. The shot echoed throughout he crowd, sending them scattering like cockroaches when the light comes on. The man went down in a flash, laying on the ground clutching his heavily bleeding stomach. He looked up at Jimmy, who was standing over him with the gun pointed right at his face.

"And this... is for my son," Jimmy said in a vengeful tone.

The man just let out one big, maniacal laugh, but was silenced right after, when his head was blown apart and splattered across the ground. The police officers escorting the now dead man drew their guns, screaming at Jimmy to put his gun down. Jimmy just turned the gun on them, and soon, he had three kills to his name. His mind was now a distant memory. He fled through the streets, to the steps of city hall. He rushed to the top of the stairs, turned to face the city, and saw that a flood of police cruisers were coming to get him. He somehow regained some degree of sanity, and pulled out his wallet. He looked at the pictures of his children.

"I'm sorry. I love you all," he said softly.

He then turned his attention to the sky.

"Zoe, Pete. I'm sorry. I'll see you soon," he whispered.

He then pulled the gun out. He knew. Nothing was going to stop him now. Nothing was going to stop him from wrapping his lips around this .45. This was it. There was a loud bang, and it was all over.

You know how they say life flashes before your eyes the second before you die? What a load of shit. It stretches on forever. He saw his old childhood home, his old friends from school, he remembered the last time he saw Petey alive. He remembered the last time he saw his daughter, the last thing he said to Pete before he left to his death. He remembered the birth of every single one of his children. And finally, he saw Zoe. Every moment they spent together. He remembered them all.

It was never known what Gary Smith had meant with the message he carved into his victims bodies. "Some people are just meant to suffer." It was directed towards Jimmy. It was as if Gary had seen the future, because the way things went, it was as if Jimmy was truly put on Earth to suffer. This was the one time that Gary was truly right about anything he said. This was the only thing that carried any truth behind it.

Jimmys run was all over the news, in all its live glory. His children watched it all. Even his daughter who had left saw it. They all found out about their brothers murder, and their fathers descent into madness. They saw his semi redemption, and most of all, they saw his death.

His daughter eventually returned home to be with her family. They needed her with them. His other children had wanted the family to come back together, but hoped it wouldn't come to this.

Since his death, Peteys wife had been in contact with Jimmy. Jimmy didn't want to just abandon his best friends family despite his death. He had helped them get through Peteys death as best he could. They remained in contact with each other up until the day before Jimmys suicide. She found out about his children not having anyone now, and opened her home to them. She knew that if Petey was alive, he would do the same thing in a heartbeat. She knew that Jimmy would do the same for her daughters. It took some getting used to, but things progressively got better for the Hopkins children. His oldest daughter found love and had 3 children, all boys. Jimmys other daughter cleaned up and adopted 2 children who came from broken homes in the slums of the city. His youngest daughter, Abby, became involved in movies, working on wardrobes and makeup. She was awarded 2 Academy Awards for her work. Andrew eventually fell in love with Peteys daughter Christin, and the two were married in a lavish ceremony. They had 5 children. Their only sons were named after both of their fathers. Jimmys and Peteys families were finally one, and if they were still alive, they wouldn't have it any other way. All of the children know that their father is proud of them and the people they've become. So this is it. This is the end of Jimmy Hopkins story. He lost everything and suffered so much heartache, that he allowed himself to become corrupted. But surprisingly, after death, everything he had hoped would happen did. He could finally be at peace. Funny how things work out huh?

* * *

OK, I know I said that Garys chapter was my favorite, but now, this one is. And if you notice any similarities between the bomber and Heath Ledgers version of The Joker, then good for you. He was inspired by him. Almost this whole chapter was inspired by The Dark Knight, except instead of Jimmy resisting the corruption and not breaking under the strain, he did. I also wanted to show just how Jimmy and Gary, despite all their hatred for each other, were in a way, more similar than they knew. If Jimmy came off as a weak person, I didn't intend for it. I just wanted to show that he was a tragic hero, someone who loses everything. So, in a way, Jimmy represents Harvey Dent, not Bruce Wayne.

Oh, and I know I said that the reason Bullworth was closed was going to be revealed, but I don't know if that's gonna happen. But, you never know, it still might someday. I don't know when the next chapter is gonna come up. I could reasonably finish the story right here, but you all don't want that now do you? Nahhh. Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review! See you all next time!


End file.
